Nightmare
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: (Paige placed her hand on his back, she slowly rubbed his back, "Why do you think you are having these dreams?" Walter sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, "Probably my childhood." ) Walter has a bad dream...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS

* * *

 _ **Walter fell to the ground, everything started to black out. He heard his sister's voice saying his name repeatedly. Everything was going blurry. Walter moved his head side to side on the hard wood floor. The lockers in the background started to go black. His sister's face was getting blurry. He heard Cabe starting to say his name. The room started to spin, as he felt Cabe shake him, trying to keep him awake.**_

"Walter… Walter!" Walter opened his eyes to see his girlfriend staring into his eyes with worry. She was wearing a black sweatshirt with white words that said " _Los Angles"_ on it, some skinny jeans, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She was knelt  
down on one knee. Her right hand was in his curly hair and her left hand was on his arm, "You ok?"

Walter sat up on the red-leather couch, his brown fluffy blanket fell to the ground. He was wearing his favorite light blue button up, with some jeans. _**"How long was I asleep,"**_ Walter thought. He looked at his alarm clock next  
to his bed. It read _**6:30 pm**_ , he slept for an hour and a half. "I am fine, I just…" Walter arched his back until he heard a pop, "had a bad dream." Walter saw his black HP laptop on the coffee table, Paige must have put it  
there. Walter faked a smile at his girlfriend, hoping she would not ask what happened. His girlfriend gave him that _I don't believe you_ look. "Paige, I am fine."

Paige sighed sometimes he could be stubborn. She got up and sat next to him, "Are you sure?" She heard him gulp as she turned towards him, and looked him in his eyes.

Walter sighed, "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Walter looked at the ground and folded his hand on his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder, "Walter… if you don't want to…"

"I keep having the exact same dream…" Paige took her head of his shoulder to look at him, "Every night… for the past two weeks… it starts out with me on the ground…" Walter looked at his feet, "Everything starts to go black and blurry. I hear Megan and  
Cabe voice saying my name…" Walter looked down at his girlfriend, "Then…" Walter placed his face into his hands and his elbows on his thighs, "I wake up."

Paige placed her hand on his back, she slowly rubbed his back, "Why do you think you are having these dreams?"

Walter sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, "Probably my childhood."

Paige tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Walter turned his head to face her, "When I was almost 16 years old, I got in a fist fight…" Paige nodded her head, he was opening up to her. "It turned ugly fast… I was sent to the hospital because the guy punched me so hard…" Walter turned his head  
to face forward. He stared at the wall, "I had blood running down my face… the guy punched me above my eye he… he told the teacher I punched first, but I didn't. None of the teachers believed me… I… I remember the doctor telling my parents that I  
was too out of control…" Walter closed his eyes, "and they should put me in a mental hospital because I was getting in too many fights… Of course they didn't but…"

Paige placed her hand on his chest and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes and wrapped his left arm around her. She leaned her head on his chest, "I am so sorry, Walter."

Walter opened his eyes and glanced down at her, "Don't be… you weren't the doctor… you weren't the teachers…"

Paige placed a kiss on his chest, "What I mean is that… I am sorry about what happened to you." Walter nodded and closed his eyes again, hoping that his awful childhood memories would disappear. "Hey…" Walter opened his eyes again to see Paige looking  
at him with her hand on his chest and her body was turned to face him. He must have started to breathe hard. "I know… it is hard to share your emotion... and you want to hide them… but, I am always… always… here for you." Paige leaned forward and  
gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

Walter smirked, "I love you too." He gave her a short loving kiss. Paige smiled and laid her head on his chest. Walter smiled, "Thank you."

Paige closed her eyes, "You're welcome." The sun slowly started to set making it darker in the room. Walter closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep again.

30 minutes later, Cabe walked into the loft with a stack of papers. "Hey Walt, I was wondering if you…" Cabe softly chuckled and placed the pile of papers on the kitchen island. He turned around and headed downstairs with a huge smile on his face, knowing  
that his son was in love.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot :)! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
